Kind an der Donau
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - AusPru - Ein erstes Treffen, als der römische Alder noch halb Europa fest in den Krallen hatte...


Salute,  
diesmal ist es nur ein kleiner Os, welcher als Out-Os von meiner Zeitreise-FF angesehen werden kann. Nein es wird nicht gespoilert, ^^. Das Ganze ist eher sehr spontan entstanden, als ich wiedermal einen OS gelesen habe, welcher zu Zeiten „Papa Rom" gespielt hat, also keine sehr ausgefeilte Handlung oder Hintergedanken dazu. Das Ganze spielt noch im römischen Reich, wobei ich Roderich einen anderen Namen verpasst habe, da dieser deutsche Wurzeln hat, aber Norikum zu dem Zeitpunkt römisch war (auf jeden Fall bis zum Limes rauf). Bei Gilbert habe ich mir das gleiche überlegt, dachte aber dann es wird schon eine Ur-Form des Namens geben, den ich aber nicht jetzt noch zusätzlich raussuchen möchte - -°.  
Nun denn viel Spaß damit,  
lg, Sternenschwester

Valerius-Roderich

Kind an der Donau

Irgendwann gegen Ende des Weströmischen Reiches – Limes an den Grenzen zu Norikum

Gilbert kickte wütend mit der Stiefelspitze einen Stein ins Wasser. Es war so ungerecht. Da durfte er einmal mit Germania durch sein Reich reisen, an den Tafeln der Fürsten speisen, seine „Geschwister" kennen lernen und dann wurde er bei einer ernsten Lagebesprechung einfach wie ein Kind raus zum Spielen geschickt. Er war ja keine 4 Winter alt, verdammt noch mal. Zornig beobachtete er die Wasseroberfläche, die langsam wieder aufhörte sich zu kräuseln und mit jeden Augenblick der verstrich immer mehr eine ordentliche Spieglung zuließ. Vorsichtig ließ sich Gilbert auf die Knie und lugte ins Wasser hinein. Er sah ein sehr junges, blasses Gesicht, mit einer spitzen Nase, Augenbrauen, welche durch ihre Farbe als fast nicht vorhanden gelten konnten und einen schmalen Mund. Solchen Momenten verstand Gilbert, warum viele Menschen ihn mit Misstrauen behandelten. Selbst wenn es ihm sehr, sehr schwer fiel zuzugeben, seine Erscheinung, geprägt durch die fahle Haut und dem weißen Haar, hatte was Unheimliches. Die roten Augen, das einzige an seinem Leib was irgendwie ein wenig Farbe aufwies, waren für ihn vielleicht das was er an seinem Aussehen am meisten mochte, blieben aber auch der Grund warum viele seiner Mitmenschen ängstlich ihren Blick von ihm wegdrehten und hinter seinen Rücken von Dämonenkind tuschelten. Immer wütender werden, je länger er in sein wässriges Ebenbild blickte, griff Gilbert nach einem Stein und pfefferte ihn mit seinem geballten Zorn ins Wasser. Schluss damit! Erstens hatte er schon mehr Zyklen hinter sich als die meisten dieser sogenannten Stammesführer im Dorf hinter ihn. Zweitens war er einfach zu einzigartig als das sein Aussehen das Einzige wäre mit dem er auftrumpfen konnte. Er würde es ihnen noch allen zeigen!  
„Warum bist du wütend?"  
Erschrocken über diese Unterbrechung seiner ruhigen Zorneswelt, sah Gilbert übertölpelt auf. Nicht weit von seinem Platz am Flussufer kniete ein kleiner Junge, ungefähr in seinem körperlichen Alter ,auf einem Stein nahe beim Fluss und beachtete ihn mit einem forschenden Blick, so als müsse er sich erst aus der Ferne ein klares Urteil über ihn bilden , bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in seine Richtung gehen würde.  
„Was glotz du denn so?", blaffte ihn Gilbert an, ungehalten über diese Störung in seiner Schmollphase.  
Vorsichtig, wie ein Tier das bei einer falschen Bewegung sich um dreht und fliehen wird, taste sich der andere Schritt für Schritt näher. Er war nicht nur ungefähr körperlich im selben Alter wie Gilbert, sondern hatte auch die gleiche Körpergröße. Nur war er in einem weißen Körperfummel mit roten Rand gekleidet den Gilbert bei den „Anderen" schon gesehen hatte. Germania nannte sie Römer und meinte das was viele von ihnen trugen Tuniken seien oder so was in der Art. Er selber nannte so was lieber ein Lacken mit 3 Löchern und einem Gürtel. Die Füße steckten in diesen komischen Sandalen, bei denen sich der kleine Nordländer immer wieder fragte, wie man die schnüren konnte ohne die Übersicht zu verlieren. Das braune, wuschelige Haar war soweit fingerlang zurückgeschnitten und fiel ihm trotzdem fast in die Augen.  
Diese Augen…  
Gilbert stockte. So eine Farbe hatte er bei normalen Menschen nie gesehen. Die Iris, welche sanft die schwarze Pupille umgaben, waren violett. Nicht irgendeine Mischfarbe oder so etwas. Es war ein sauberes und klares Violett. Ein richtiges Veilchenviolett.  
Der Junge stand nun fast beim ihm und hatte bis dahin nicht seine Augen von ihm abgewandt so wie es die Mehrheit machte, wenn sie ihn sahen.  
„Deine Augen… sie sind rot."  
Warum war das immer eine der ersten Sachen die die Menschen in ihn sahen? Der Angesprochene wollte schon zur einer unbeherrschten Antwort ansetzen, da sprach das Kind einfach weiter.  
„Sie sind richtig hübsch."  
Gilbert wurde verunsichert und gleichzeitig auch verlegen. Ein leichter Rotstich breitete sich spürbar auf seine bleichen Wangen aus. Das hörte er zum ersten Mal. Noch nie hatte jemand zu ihm gesagt dass er schöne Augen hatte. Die meisten hatten vom bösen Blick geredet und so schnell wie möglich sich von ihm abgewendet. Doch dieser Knirps hielt den Kontakt und verzog nicht einmal die kleinste Minne. Überhaupt zeigte er bis auf Misstrauen keine andere Emotion.  
„Du bist doch mit dem großen Blonden gekommen nicht wahr?"  
Erst perplex über den plötzlichen Themawechsel, starrte Gilbert ihn für eine Weile an. Doch das eingetretene Schweigen schien den anderen überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
„Ähh … ja?"  
„Bist du dann ein Kind von Germania?"  
Nun hatte ihn das fremde Kind völlig unvorbereitet erwischt. Das Misstrauen aus den violetten Augen wurde Stück für Stück von was weicherem, für Gilbert nicht wirklich definierbaren ersetzt.  
„Wie wie…?"  
Der andere wedelte lässig aber bestimmt mit der Hand ab.  
„Die Frau, welche sich von mir Mutter nennen lässt, meint dass Germania das gleiche macht wie sie und Rom. Sich um Kinder kümmern, die nicht altern. Die so sind wie sie. Also Bälger, wie du und ich…"  
Gilbert kam nicht aus dem Staunen raus. Er war bis auf seine sogenannten Geschwister, welcher aber alle mitsamt wie er unter der Fuchtel von Germania standen, nie einen anderen begegnet, der so war wie sie.  
„Und wer ist deine Mutter?"  
Der Braunschopf legte den Kopf schief.  
„Na, Norikum natürlich!"  
In Gilberts Hirn begann es zu Rattern.  
Norikum…, Norikum…  
Germania hatte schon einmal erwähnt dsas es bei den südlichen Grenzen eine Frau gab, welche sich einst beinahe komplett friedlich dem römischen Reich angeschlossen hatte. Das musste also diese Norikum sein.  
„Dann ist dein Vater Rom.", platzte es ungewollt aus ihm heraus, nachdem sein Hirn diese hervorgekramte Information verarbeitet hatte.  
Kaum merklich rümpfte der Junge die Nase.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Mutter will es mir nicht sagen. Aber wenn schert es…"  
„Valerius?!", erklang es von der anderen Seite des Flusses ein wenig Strom abwärts.  
„Verdammt, meine Schwester.", zischte der Knabe, und unterbrach als er sich leicht nach hinten drehte, zum ersten Mal den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. „Das die immer in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken nach mir sucht!"  
„Valerius, komm endlich nach Hause!"  
Der Gerufene wandte sich wieder zu Gilbert.  
„Tut mir leid, ich muss mich verabschieden, sonst schreit sie mir den ganzen Limes zam."  
Ein zögerliches, unscheinbares Lächeln schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen.  
„Bleibt Germnia noch einige Zeit hier in der Gegend? Dann könnten wir uns ja noch einmal treffen? Ich kenne nicht viele so wie ich. Mutter möchte nicht das wir mit Rom gehen."  
„Ähh ich glaube ja."  
Leicht mit der Situation überfordert, legte Gilbert einen Arm hinter den Kopf und kramte sein selbstsicherstes Grinsen aus seinem Repertoire.  
„Sehr gut…"  
„Valerius, ich zähle bis drei und wenn…"  
„Ich gehe dann mal, bis an einen der Tage…"  
Verabschiedet hob Valerius einen Arm, bevor er mit einem seligen Lächeln im Unterholz des Ufers verschwand.  
Ebenfalls lächelnd, hob Gilbert seinen Arm, noch nicht ganz ahnend, dass es Jahrhunderte brauchen würde bis er wieder in diese violetten Augen sah. Ihm war nicht bewusst wie oft er und dieser Junge sich als Feinde gegenüber stehen würden. Schade eigentlich, war doch dieser Braunschopf der erste gewesen, welcher Gefallen an seinen roten Augen gefunden hatte.


End file.
